Beautiful Bastard - Résumé
by mistix-love
Summary: On a tous croisé un homme comme ça... et rêvé de le plaquer sur le premier bureau venu. Même si je suis un homme, seul lui arrive à me faire perdre la tête.
1. Résumé

_**Titre:**_ Beautiful Bastard

 _ **Genre:**_ fiction

 _ **Disclamer:**_ L'intégralité du texte ne m'appartient pas ! l'auteur de ce livre est Chistina Lauren. Je réécrit son livre en prenant simplement les personnages de Kingdom Hearts, donc ce qui est une histoire entre un gars, une fille devient maintenant un yaoi dans ce livre que je réécrit en changeant tout les personnages voila.

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** _ Cette histoire n'est pas de moi comme écrit ci-dessus, mais pour pouvoir en faire un Yaoi je devrait moi même inventer quelque phrases et en enlever certaine. Cette réecriture de livre peut choquer certain, les propos sont méchants et les scénès sont décrite à leur apogés alors merci âme senssible de partir maintenant.

 _ **attention !** _ : Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi alors homophobes merci de partir ( poliment ! ) et c'est du Yaoi Hard donc les fan du Yaoi soft c'est pas pour vous non plus.

Enfin bref j'en est fini avec le baratin, désoler vraiment mais je suis obliger, les droit d'auteur ect donc je sais c'est chiant mais j'y peu rien. Enfin bref bonne lecture. ;)

 **Résumé**

Brillant et déterminé, Sora n'a qu'un problème dans la vie: son boss, Riku, revenue prendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale de Chicago après un séjour en France.

Trentenaire séduisant, arrogant et égocentrique, il est odieux mais... magnétique.

Riku, lui, découvre en son collaborateur un jeune homme aussi ravissant qu'exaspérant, et qui n'entend rien sacrifier à sa carrière.

Entre eux, c'est l'affrontement immédiat, mais aussi le désir obsédant, dévastateur. Ensemble, ils vont enfreindre une à une toutes les règles qu'ils s'étaient imposées.

A une seule fin: se posséder...

* * *

Voila le résumé, le chapitre 1 sortira bientôt le temps que je puisse l'écrire.

Des Reviews s'il vous plît ça fait super plaisir et sa encourage beaucoup alors please :)


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Titre:**_ Beautiful Bastard

 _ **Genre:**_ fiction

 _ **Disclamer:**_ L'intégralité du texte ne m'appartient pas ! l'auteur de ce livre est Chistina Lauren. Je réécrit son livre en prenant simplement les personnages de Kingdom Hearts, donc ce qui est une histoire entre un gars, une fille devient maintenant un yaoi dans ce livre que je réécrit en changeant tout les personnages voila.

Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire n'est pas de moi comme écrit ci-dessus, mais pour pouvoir en faire un Yaoi je devrait moi même inventer quelque phrases et en enlever certaine. Cette réecriture de livre peut choquer certain, les propos sont méchants et les scènes sont décrite à leur apogée alors merci âme sensible de partir maintenant.

 _ **attention !** _ : Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi alors homophobes merci de partir ( poliment ! ) et c'est du Yaoi Hard donc les fan du Yaoi soft et les âme sensible c'est pas pour vous non plus. Aussi cette histoire n'a rien avoir avec le jeux ou quoi que ce soit alors ne vous attendez pas à ça.

Enfin bref j'en est fini avec le baratin, désoler vraiment mais je suis obliger, les droit d'auteur ect donc je sais c'est chiant mais j'y peu rien. Enfin bref bonne lecture. ;)

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Mon père disait toujours: La meilleure façon d'apprendre un job, c'est de passer beaucoup de temps à regarder faire les autres.

Pour arriver en haut de l'échelle, il faut commencer par le bas, ajoutait-il. Devient celui dont le P-DG ne pourra plus se passe. Son bras droit. Fais en sorte de leur plaire et ils te mettront le grappin dessus à la seconde même où tu obtiendras ton diplôme.

Alors je suis devenu irremplaçable. Et, sans aucun doute, _le_ bras droit. Mais en l'occurrence, je suis le bras droit qui, la plupart du temps, doit se retenir de foutre son poing dans la sale gueule du directeur en question. Mon boss, M. Riku Ryan. _Beautiful bastard._

J'ai le ventre noué rien qu'un y pensant: grand, beau, le mal incarné. Le type le plus puant, le plus imbu de lui-même que j'aie jamais rencontré.

J'ai eu droit à tous les potins des secrétaires au sujet de ses frasques légendaires. On croit rêver: tout ça parce qu'il est beau gosse ?

Mon père disait aussi: Tu t'apercevras vite que quand on regarde quelqu'un, on n'en voit que la moitié. J'ai eu ma dose de meufs insupportables ces dernières années, j'ai même couché avec quelques-unes d'entre elle entre le lycée et l'université. Mais celui-ci surpasse toutes ces filles - et de loin !

\- Ah ! Vous voilà monsieur Mills !

M. Ryan* se tient dans l' embrasure de la porte de mon bureau, qui sert de vestibule au sien. Une voix tout sucre tout miel, avec quelque chose qui sonne faux - du miel trop dur, impossible à tartiner. Et des cailloux à la place du sucre.

J'acquiesce d'une grimace. Après avoir renversé de l'eau sur mon téléphone, fait tomber ma montre dans les toilettes, avoir eu un carton sur l'autoroute et dû attendre que la police arrive pour constater ce que tout le monde savait déjà - que c'était l'autre qui était en tort -, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin ce matin, c'était d'une remarque acerbe de mon boss.

Manque de bol, M. Ryan ne connaît pas d'autre ton.

Je lui lance légèrement: Bonjour, monsieur Ryan ! avec l'espoir qu'il me gratifiera de son habituel hochement de tête sec en retour.

Mais quand je tente de m'éclipser pour atteindre mon bureau, il grogne:

\- Oui ? Bon... _jour, monsieur Mills..._ Quelle heure est-il dans votre petit monde ?

Je m'arrête et croise son regard glacial. Il a vingt bons centimètres de plus que moi - avant de travailler avec lui, je ne m'était jamais senti aussi petit. Ça fait six ans que je suis chez Ryan Media Group. Ça me gave car je doit toujours relever la tête pour le regarder. Ça l'enchante, visiblement - ses yeux bleu turquoise brillent chaque fois d'un éclat suspect.

\- J'ai eu un début de journée plutôt désastreux...Çà ne se reproduira plus, je lui réponds rassuré - ma voix n'a pas tremblé.

Je n'ai jamais été en retard, vraiment jamais.

Mais c'est bien son genre d'en faire tout un plat la première fois que ça arrive ! Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me faufiler jusqu'à mon bureau, je range mon manteau dans un placard et j'allume l'ordinateur. L'air de rien - comme s'il ne se tenais pas à la porte, à scruter le moindre de mes mouvements.

\- Un début de journée désastreux ... Oui, c'est une description assez juste de ce que j'ai eu à gérer en votre absence. J'ai téléphoné _personellement_ à Luxord pour lui faire oublier qu'il n'a eu les contrats signés à l'heure prévue, c'est-à-dire 9 heures, heure de la côte Est. J'ai dû, _personellement,_ appeler Saix pour lui dire qu'on continuait bien le projet comme c'était prévu. Bref, j'ai fait votre travail _et_ le mien ce matin. Vous pouvez sûrement, même avec un début de journée désastreux , réussir à être là à 8 heures ? Il y en a ici qui se lèvent et commencent à travailler avant l'heure du brunch, vous savez...

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il n'a pas bougé et me fixe d'un regard noir, furieux, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine. Putain, tout ce cirque pour une heure de retard !

Je clique des yeux, délibérément, pour ne pas avoir l'ai de remarquer que sa veste noir cintrée se tend au niveau de ses épaules athlétiques. J'avais fait l'erreur fatale de passer par la salle de gym de l'hôtel pendant un congrés, le premier mois où nous travaillions ensemble. Je l'avais trouvé torse nu et transpirant, à côté du tapis roulant. N'importe quel mannequin tuerait pour avoir son visage et ses cheveux, les plus incroyables qu'il m'ait été donné de voir sur un homme. La crinière retour de baise : c'est comme ça que les filles d'en bas l'appellent et, selon elles, elle vaut bien ce titre de noblesse.

Bien sûr, il avait tout foutu en l'air rien qu'un ouvrant la bouche: Content de voir que vous vous intéressez enfin à votre forme physique, monsieur Mills.

Connard...

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Ryan, j'ai fini par répondre, un brin ironique. J'imagine à quel point cela a dû être pénible pour vous de décrocher un téléphone. Je vous l'ai dit et le répète, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Voilà une bonne résolution, et j'y veillerai, réplique-t-il avec un sourire présomptueux qui étire ses lèvres.

Ce type serait parfait s'il consentait à garder sa bouche fermée. Un peu de ruban adhésif ferait l'affaire. J'en ai dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Je sors parfois le rouleau pour le caresser, espérant lui offrir un jour le rôle qu'il mérite.

Il reprend:

\- Et juste pour que cet incident ne vous fasse perdre la mémoire, j'aimerais avoir sur mon bureau à 17 heures, le tableau complet des statuts pour les projets de Luxord, Saix et Xilbar. Puis vous rattraperez l'heure perdue ce matin en faisant une simulation de la présentation du dossier Schaffer pour moi, en salle de conférence. Si vous comptez gérer ce dossier, vous avez intérêt à me prouver que vous en avez la capacité.

Mes yeux sécarquillent tandis qu'il tourne les talons et claque la porte de son bureau derrière lui. J'hallucine !

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, assez long ou assez court dite moi tout.

M. Ryan* : Es-que vous voulez je dise ça ou je dit tout simplement Riku ? :p

Enfin bref merci d'avoir lut et je posterais le chapitre 2 quand j'aurais le temps et quand j'aurais 3 reviews minimum, merci.


End file.
